When the World Became Dark
by Kaylove75
Summary: After Kae Dragmire loses her sight in an accident while on a mission, she struggles day to day on how to cope and get around. But nothing is impossible with a family like the Fairy Tail Guild to help her out!
1. Tears

_**When the World Became Dark**_

 _Summary: Kae loses her sight in an accident while on a mission. She struggles day to day on how to cope and get around. But nothing is impossible with a family like the Fairy Tail Guild._

 _A/N: This story has no real plot, and it is just some short scribbles that are helping me cope. They can be read as oneshots in a way, and may not be in order. I'm just writing them as they come to me. The reason for this is that I got some news about a week ago that I am slowly going blind and in a few years I will completely lose my sight. I'm pretty devastated right now… Everything is a mess, and this story might be a mess too, but it's a way for me to get everything out._

 _OC Notes: Kae Dragmire's magic is Shadow Summon and Shadow Make. Laxus and Kae are in a relationship. Kae is part of the Thunder Legion. Kae is 21 years old, and has long black hair and violet eyes. (May add more notes in future chapters)_

 _ **Chapter One-Tears**_

Kae winced as she heard Laxus lightning teleport in front of their house signaling he was home from his mission. She, herself, had gotten back from a mission just earlier that day. Only hers had ended in disaster…

She had gone with Wendy and Charla to go exterminate a large and very venomous snake that had made it's nest just out side of a village not far from Magnolia. It had been attacking and poisoning locals and travelers. Her part of the job was to take out the snake while Wendy and Charla healed the victims.

And while she did kill the snake, she had made a fatal move that landed her with poison spat in her eyes, blinding her. Wendy had done her best to heal her eyes, but it had been too late when she and Charla had finally made it to her. The damage was done and Kae had lost her sight forever.

Poor Wendy had been so distraught and had blamed herself for not making it to her in time. But Kae was grateful for the young Dragon Slayer and had told her not to worry, that she was not to blame. She knew Wendy would need time to realize that though, and she quietly listened to the younger girl cry all the way home as she and Charla guided Kae back to Magnolia.

Speaking of tears… A pair of big, gentle hands gently brushed her cheeks, wiping hers away. Kae sucked in a startled breath, not having realized she had been crying nor that Laxus had come into their room.

"Laxus…" She murmured, for once not knowing what to say.

Someone from the guild had to have said something to him. His next words confirmed that.

"Wendy told me what happened." He said, taking both of her hands in his, "It might seem like an impossible situation, but we'll get through it. Day by day. We'll figure it out. And you're not alone. We're all here for you, Kae."

The tears came harder and faster now. Kae mourned the loss of her sight, but she was so thankful she wasn't alone.

 **One person's tears, are everyone's tears…**


	2. Frustration

_**When the World Became Dark**_

 _Summary: Kae loses her sight in an accident while on a mission. She struggles day to day on how to cope and get around. But nothing is impossible with a family like the Fairy Tail Guild._

 _A/N: This story has no real plot, and it is just some short scribbles that are helping me cope. They can be read as oneshots in a way, and may not be in order. I'm just writing them as they come to me. The reason for this is that I got some news about a week ago that I am slowly going blind and in a few years I will completely lose my sight. I'm pretty devastated right now… Everything is a mess, and this story might be a mess too, but it's a way for me to get everything out._

 _OC Notes: Kae Dragmire's magic is Shadow Summon and Shadow Make. Laxus and Kae are in a relationship. Kae is part of the Thunder Legion. Kae is 21 years old, and has long black hair and violet eyes. (May add more notes in future chapters)_

 _ **Chapter Two-Frustration**_

After days of being hovered over and treated like glass by everyone, Kae had finally snapped. She yelled and cried, telling everyone off, as she vented her frustration and anger, until finally she melted into the shadows and zoomed off. Which, once she phrased back out, she realized was a dumb idea on her part because she had no clue where she was.

"Must be in the forest outside of Magnolia." She murmured, listening to the sounds around her.

Still in a mood, Kae wandered aimlessly, tripping over roots and rocks and whatever else was in her way, until she finally just plopped herself down against a tree. She was getting nowhere fast, and had even started to worry that she might walk right off a cliff or something if she kept going the way she was.

That's when she had the idea of summoning her own guide. One that wouldn't be annoyingly overbearing. She really did love her summon and maker magics and was happy to finally be able to use them again.

"Shadow Summon: Wolf!"

A large dark wolf appeared at her side. She placed her hand on its back, feeling the cool wisps of her shadow magic.

"Can you guide me back to the guild?" She asked it quietly.

She felt the wolf move and they began their slow trek back to Fairy Tail.

When the two arrived back at the guild, it was surprisingly silent.

"Are we in the right place?" Kae muttered uneasily.

Suddenly she was hugged tightly, and the scent of gardenia flowers assaulted her nose.

"Ever?" She asked hesitantly, recognizing her perfume.

"You idiot! You had us all worried!" Evergreen scolded and drew back but kept her hands on Kae's shoulders. "Several people went out to look for you. How in the world you made it here without running into any of them beats me."

"Could be that I had some help from the shadows." Kae smirked, patting the shadow wolf, before looking sheepish, "I might have also gone all the way to the forest outside of town…"

"You _must_ have been pissed to go that far…" Bickslow snickered.

"Even so, come Kae, you should sit down while we wait for the others to return." Freed said, placing an hand around her elbow.

Kae promptly swatted it away, and ignoring the looks she could feel on her, rounded on Freed.

"Hands off unless I ask for help! I'm blind, not dying, not glass, and not helpless!" Kae snapped, "And as soon as I figure out a way to, I'm going to kick everyone's asses who treated me so!"

She reached out and placed a hand on her shadow wolf. Her expression softened slightly with her next words.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for everyone, but I want to do more for myself and be as independent as I can. I want to be treated normally…" She sighed and shook her head.

And with that she clicked her tongue and her shadow wolf guided her upstairs. The others let her be, completely understanding her anger. After all none of them liked to be coddled either.

Kae headed over to a secluded corner table where she sat and pouted until the others returned. Then she went off on them as well, even sicing her shadow wolf on Laxus and nearly destroying the guild in her rage when he continued to be stubborn about her condition. After that no one treated her differently anymore.


	3. Learn

_**When the World Became Dark**_

 _Summary: Kae loses her sight in an accident while on a mission. She struggles day to day on how to cope and get around. But nothing is impossible with a family like the Fairy Tail Guild._

 _A/N: This story has no real plot, and it is just some short scribbles that are helping me cope. They can be read as oneshots in a way, and may not be in order. I'm just writing them as they come to me. The reason for this is that I got some news about a week ago that I am slowly going blind and in a few years I will completely lose my sight. I'm pretty devastated right now… Everything is a mess, and this story might be a mess too, but it's a way for me to get everything out._

 _OC Notes: Kae Dragmire's magic is Shadow Summon and Shadow Make. Laxus and Kae are in a relationship. Kae is part of the Thunder Legion. Kae is 21 years old, and has long black hair and violet eyes. (May add more notes in future chapters)_

 _ **Chapter Three-Learn**_

"Shadow Summon: Butterfly!" Kae cast, lifting a hand slightly.

A shadow butterfly phased onto her fingers.

"Could you go and get Levy for me, please?" She asked it.

The shadow butterfly fluttered its wings and flew off towards the first floor. She soon felt the shadow disappear and moments later a small hand touched hers.

"Did you need something, Kae?" Levy's voice asked.

Kae smiled slightly. While her guildmates had backed off and given her space, unless she asked for help, they still would touch her when they spoke to her.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you knew how to read braille, and could teach me if possible?" Kae asked, "I was also going to ask Freed if he could help as well…"

She trailed off hearing Freed shift in his seat, most likely to look at her.

"Hmm, well the local library has a whole section of books in braille, and they can also be purchased at most bookstores." Levy said, "I would be happy to help teach you!"

"As would I." Freed's said.

"And I wouldn't mind learning along with you." Lucy said from beside Levy, "If you don't mind, that is?"

"The more the merrier!" Kae grinned happily, "Thank you, you guys! So when do we start?"

The other three mages laughed good-naturedly.

"Right now, if that's fine with everyone else?" Levy asked.

"I'm free right now." Lucy said.

"As am I." Freed added.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kae cheered, jumping up and reaching for Freed's arm and linking it with hers.

Then she began to drag him out of his chair, trusting the other two girls would follow, smiling the most genuine smile she had in the longest time.

…A Few Weeks Later…

Kae ran her fingers along the bumps on the pages as she laid in bed. She was just getting to a good part of the chapter when there were footstep stopping at the door to the room. She could hear Laxus lean on the door frame and could imagine him smiling affectionately at her like she used to see him do before she lost her sight.

"Hey, gorgeous." He greeted, and she heard that very smile in his voice.

She smiled cheekily back, "Hey, yourself, handsome."

She heard him chuckle and move closer into their room until she felt the bed dip beside her. Laxus' arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her closer, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She sighed warmly and snuggled against him. They laid like that for a moment before Kae's fingers moved against the pages again.

"What are you reading?" He asked curiously.

"A story about a girl and her cat who meet a boy on a planet full of robots." Kae explained, "They leave the planet and meet more friends and have adventures in space while looking for a being called Mother."

"Huh. Will you read it to me?" Laxus asked.

Kae visibly brightened and nodded, excited to show off how well she could now read braille. She turned back to the beginning of the book and read aloud the words she read not by sight, but by touch.

 _A/N: Hope you all appreciate that little nod to Hiro Mashima's "Eden's Zero" lol_


	4. Foward

_**When the World Became Dark**_

 _Summary: Kae loses her sight in an accident while on a mission. She struggles day to day on how to cope and get around. But nothing is impossible with a family like the Fairy Tail Guild._

 _A/N: This story has no real plot, and it is just some short scribbles that are helping me cope. They can be read as oneshots in a way, and may not be in order. I'm just writing them as they come to me. The reason for this is that I got some news about a week ago that I am slowly going blind and in a few years I will completely lose my sight. I'm pretty devastated right now… Everything is a mess, and this story might be a mess too, but it's a way for me to get everything out._

 _OC Notes: Kae Dragmire's magic is Shadow Summon and Shadow Make. Laxus and Kae are in a relationship. Kae is part of the Thunder Legion. Kae is 21 years old, and has long black hair and violet eyes. (May add more notes in future chapters)_

 _ **Chapter Four-Forward**_

With one of her four senses gone, her other senses became sharper and stronger. It had given her an idea to be able to fight and fend for herself.

"Shadow Summon: Raven!" Kae cast, and a shadow raven appeared circling around her before landing on her shoulder.

"Alright, you both ready?" Laxus asked.

He was standing on the sidelines with Bickslow and Evergreen, while Freed was in the air using his Dark Écriture: Wings, holding a basket of target balls. He faced off against Kae who waited solemnly on the ground.

"Yes!" Both mages stated.

"Good. Kae, your main focus is dodging Freed's attacks, unless you feel comfortable to do more." Laxus explained, "Freed will be throwing projectiles at you from different directions-"

"And I'm to listen for my shadow crow's signal which will tell me where the attack is coming from and dodge out of the way. I know." Kae finished impatiently. "This was all my idea, so let's start already! Freed, ready when you are!"

"Right! Prepare yourself!" Freed warned.

The shadow crow took to the air and Kae moved into a ready stance.

Freed threw one of the balls to her left. The shadow crow cawed from the same direction, so Kae dodged to the right. She heard it hit the ground and bounce a couple times before rolling to a stop near the other three mages.

"It worked! I did it!" She exclaimed, excitedly. "Freed, keep going! And don't you dare go easy on me!"

"As you wish!" Freed smirked and then flew straight above her.

This continued for a quite a while. Sometimes she was too slow or felt unsure, hesitating too long, and was hit, but most times she dodged safely. After a couple hours, Evergreen and Bickslow joined in making it more challenging for her.

"Alright, these are the last ones before we head back." Evergreen announced.

"Make this one count! Right babies?" Bickslow said, and she could imagine him crossing his arms with his tongue hanging out.

"Make it count! Make it count!" The totems repeated.

"Bring it on!" Kae grinned wildly, and then mentally commanded the shadow crow. 'Tell me when the balls are in a line and within striking distance.'

The three threw their balls from behind her.

"Shadow Make: Hell Blade!" Kae let out a battle cry and whirled around just as her shadow crow cawed.

She lashed out with the shadow sword feeling the blade connect and slice clean through all three balls.

It was silent for a moment as everyone processed what had just happened. Then Bickslow let out a low, impressed whistle.

"You cut them all perfectly in half…" Evergreen said in awe.

"My hearing and instincts were good before, but I guess they are even better now." Kae mused, "All I need is a noise or signal to know where an attack is coming from or where to hit a target. And with practice I bet I can use them for other things as well. Thankfully Shadow Summoning a crow or wolf or what not doesn't use much of my magic at all, so it won't affect me terribly unless the battle is pretty intense and draws out for a very long time."

"Impressive." Freed praised.

"Keep this up and you might be able to go on missions with us again." Laxus said, and she could hear the pride in his voice.

Kae brightened considerably.

"Really?!" Kae yelled excitedly, "You really mean that?!"

"Eventually, yes." Laxus said, and she could now hear a smirk in his voice, "But you still have a way to go before then."

Kae fully turned towards his voice and pouted.

"Well duh, Sparky… Way to rain on my parade." She huffed.

"Good to see that fighting spirit and attitude coming back at last!" Bickslow cackled, and Kae imagined his tongue hanging out.

"Good to finally start feeling like myself again." Kae agreed sincerely.

The Thunder Legion all grinned and laughed and chattered away, while Laxus put his arm around Kae's shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

 _A/N: Next update might be awhile. I've hit some writer's block in coming up with new ideas for new chapters… Any new ideas would be appreciated! :)_


	5. Courage

_**When the World Became Dark**_

 _Summary: Kae loses her sight in an accident while on a mission. She struggles day to day on how to cope and get around. But nothing is impossible with a family like the Fairy Tail Guild._

 _A/N: This story has no real plot, and it is just some short scribbles that are helping me cope. They can be read as oneshots in a way, and may not be in order. I'm just writing them as they come to me. The reason for this is that I got some news about a week ago that I am slowly going blind and in a few years I will completely lose my sight. I'm pretty devastated right now… Everything is a mess, and this story might be a mess too, but it's a way for me to get everything out._

 _OC Notes: Kae Dragmire's magic is Shadow Summon and Shadow Make. Laxus and Kae are in a relationship. Kae is part of the Thunder Legion. Kae's guild mark is dark purple and located under her left wrist. Kae is 21 years old and has long black hair and violet eyes. (May add more notes in future chapters)_

 _ **Chapter Five-Happiness**_

"If you don't stop fussing, I'll sic my shadow wolf on you again." Kae threatened from atop her shadow horse summon.

Laxus, carrying the unconscious man their job called to capture over his shoulder, scowled. Not that she could see that, but she knew him too well.

"This was my first mission since I…lost my sight. I knew there would be some bumps and hiccups, and that I would probably come out of it with more injuries than not." Kae reasoned, "This whole thing is new to me… And weren't you the one who once told me that there are some things you can only learn on the battlefield? Besides, you and I both know it could have been much worse.

"But still, that last blow could have killed you if it had been any higher…" Laxus said, reaching up with his free hand to gently brushed the long, bandaged cut just under her collarbone.

Kae took his hand and held it in hers.

"Lots of things could kill me. Even before the accident." Kae sighed, "We're mages, Thunderbutt. We do dangerous jobs for a living and get attacked and shit happens. You of all people should know that, Mr. S-Class Badass."

"Can't blame me for worrying." Laxus huffed, "You're my everything, Kae. I don't want to lose you."

Kae's heart melted and her face flushed prettily.

"You won't ever lose me, Laxus." She mumbled, "I don't plan on kicking the bucket for a long, long time." She squeezed his hand and then gave him a cheeky grin, "Not that I have to worry about anything fatal happening to me when I have such an amazing knight in sparking armor protecting my back all the time.

"Heh." Laxus chuckled, squeezing her hand before stopping the horse. "I was going to wait until we got back to the guild to do this, but I feel like now is a better time."

"Do wha-?" Kae was cut off as Laxus dropped their captive and suddenly lifted by the waist off of the horse and placed on her feet. "Laxus, what are you doing?"

"Kae," Laxus cut her off again, as he took her hands. "You really are my world, and I couldn't live without you. I became interested in you when you utterly destroyed the guild hall right after you joined us, but I knew I had fallen in love when you single handedly took me out when I first hit on you. You have no idea how relieved I was when you finally agreed to go out on a date with me. And then Freed and the others were charmed by you and you joined our team. And when you were the first one to say 'I love you' I knew we would be together forever. Kae, I want to always walk by your side, through good times and bad," Laxus knelt to the ground and slipped something smooth and cold onto her ring finger. "but this time as your husband. Kae Dragmire, will you marry me and becoming my lifemate?"

Kae's eyes were wide and teary, and for a moment she just stood there. Then suddenly she made a strangled squeak sound and launched herself into Laxus' arms.

"So…is that a yes?" Laxus asked, chuckling nervously.

"Yes!" Kae half sobbed, half laughed. "Of course I will!"

Laxus breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I think out of everything I've done, this was the scariest thing." He said, leaning his head against hers. "But if you tell anyone that I'll deny it."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sparky." Kae snickered.

Laxus squeezed her tighter, but then rustling alerted his that their captive was awake and moving. Just as he was about to attack them a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck him back into unconsciousness.

Kae jumped to her feet and moved her head around, listening hard.

"Laxus, what was that?" She asked.

"Nothing," He answered, lifting Kae back onto the shadow horse, "Just protecting my Shadow-hime's back."

Kae alert expression turned amused as he then plucked the unconscious man off the ground and slung him back onto his shoulder.

"Now, it's late, so let's get this idiot to the mayor, collect our pay, and get back to the hotel." Laxus said.

"We'll need all the rest we can get since the guild will be in an uproar when we get back and announce we're engaged." Kae snickered. "Heaven forbid we don't tell Mira right away."

"Oh yeah… She'd have our heads served on a silver platter." Laxus shuddered.

…The Next Day…

Upon returning to the guild and announcing their news a huge Fairy Tail party broke out. Though anyone near the She-Demon had gone temporarily deaf due to her ear piercing shriek of excitement.

"I knew you had it in you, boy!" Makarov cheered, clapping Laxus on the back from where he sat on the bar. "Now then, when can I expect grandkids?"

Laxus spat out his beer at the same time Kae choked on her wine.

"Babies!" Mira's screeched and passed out with a silly smile on her face.

"D-Did she just faint?" Kae coughed, still recovering from her wine going down the wrong pipe.

"Yup. Out cold." Laxus sighed, patting Kae's back. "Gramps, we just go engaged yesterday. We haven't even had the wedding yet."

"So? I'm not getting any younger!" Makarov grinned.

"Sorry, gramps. That's still not gonna happen…for a while." Kae said with a strange tone in her voice.

She felt Laxus look at her and hid by taking a sip of her wine.

"…One day at a time." Laxus murmured.

"Y-Yeah…" She whispered.

But still, she wondered… Could she be a good mom even though she was blind?


	6. Forever

_**When the World Became Dark**_

 _Summary: Kae loses her sight in an accident while on a mission. She struggles day to day on how to cope and get around. But nothing is impossible with a family like the Fairy Tail Guild._

 _A/N: This story has no real plot, and it is just some short scribbles that are helping me cope. They can be read as oneshots in a way, and may not be in order. I'm just writing them as they come to me. The reason for this is that I got some news about a week ago that I am slowly going blind and in a few years I will completely lose my sight. I'm pretty devastated right now… Everything is a mess, and this story might be a mess too, but it's a way for me to get everything out._

 _OC Notes: Kae Dragmire's magic is Shadow Summon and Shadow Make. Laxus and Kae are in a relationship. Kae is part of the Thunder Legion. Kae's guild mark is dark purple and located under her left wrist. Kae is 21 years old and has long black hair and violet eyes. (May add more notes in future chapters)_

 _ **Chapter Six-Forever**_

"Tomorrow's the big day." Laxus said, "Too bad we can't stay together tonight."

"It's tradition." Kae smirked.

"Screw tradition…" Laxus muttered.

"Oh, stop pouting Laxus. You'll see your beautiful bride at the altar tomorrow." Evergreen snickered, "Now go on, get! You're cutting into our girl's night."

Kae felt the air swishing from Evergreen's fan as she shooed Laxus away.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." Laxus said, amusement in his voice. He gave Kae a lingering goodbye kiss, "Tomorrow is the first day of our forever. I can't wait."

"Me neither. Goodnight, Sparky." Kae smiled.

"Goodnight, Shadow-Hime." Laxus murmured, kissing her again.

Kae listened to his footsteps as they faded away. Evergreen snorted.

"He's so sweet to you, Kae. You lucky girl." She said wistfully, "Well then, let's head up to my room to drop your stuff off and change into our pj's. I'm sure the other girls are anxiously waiting for us."

…Next Day…

"Oh, Kae…" Mira whispered tearfully.

"You're so pretty!" Wendy exclaimed.

Kae flushed, embarrassed at feeling everyone's eyes on her, and tightened her grip on her bouquet made of violets and white lilies.

She wore a simple white halter dress that flowed from her hips to just below her knees and had a heart shape cut out on the chest to reveal some cleavage. White arm warmers covered her entire arms and ended at a point around her middle fingers, and simple low-heeled white pumps adorned her feet.

"Now for the something four!" Evergreen said, placing a tiara on her head. "Something old. Laxus told me this tiara has been worn by Dreyar brides for several generations."

"Something new." Erza said, fixing a beautiful, long veil with a lacy trim to her tiara. "This veil is a present everyone in the guild pitched in to buy for you."

"Something borrowed." Lucy said, placing a simple diamond bracelet on her wrist, "I'm lending you one of my favorite bracelets. It was my mother's."

"Something blue." Levy said, wrapping a long, wide ribbon around her waist and tying it into a big bow in the back. "A royal blue ribbon that symbolizes our ties and bonds of friendship and family as a guild."

Lisanna pulled the veil over her face and smoothed it out.

"And now, you're totally perfect!" She said.

"You guys…" Kae said, her eye tearing emotionally, "You're the best! Thank you so much!"

The door opened and Cana, Laki, Kinanna, and Bisca holding Asuka came in the room.

"Lookin' mighty beautiful there, Kae!" Bisca said.

"Everyone's ready to start now." Kinanna said.

"A-Already…?" Suddenly Kae did a one-eighty and swayed a bit. "I…I think I need to sit down for a moment…"

"Don't you be getting' cold feet now, girl!" Cana slung her arm around Kae's shoulders, startling her.

"That's right! Laxus is waiting for you!" Mira said, and nearly everyone cringed at the sight of the impatient demon matchmaker starting to show. "There's no time for nerves now!"

"It might seem scary at first, but this is a moment you'll cherish for the rest of your lives." Bisca said, "You'll look back one day, happier than ever, and wonder why you were ever nervous in the first place."

Kae took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. She did this a few more times and nodded.

"Okay. I'm ready now." She said, smiling brightly. "Thanks, you guys."

"Atta girl! Let's go get you hitched!" Cana yelled loudly.

…Just Outside The Guild…

The girls had gone inside the guild leaving Kae in front of the guild doors with Bickslow, whom she asked to walk her down the aisle. The two had a very close brother and sister like bond, so it was only right that she asked him to give her away.

"It seems like it was only yesterday that I joined Fairy Tail and gained such a loving and loyal team and family." Kae murmured.

"And now you're marrying one of the most powerful and incredible mages in the guild." Bickslow said, trying to hide the wobbling in his voice.

"Aww, Bicksy, are you crying?" Kae asked incredulously.

"Who me? Nah, you must be hearing things." Bickslow cleared his throat, trying to concealing his sniffling.

Kae smiled warmly and wrapping her arms around him. He squeezed her back tightly.

"…proud of you…" He murmured so quietly that she almost missed it. The wedding march then began to play and Bickslow let her go to link arms with her, "Well, it looks like it's time to get you and the boss married."

"Yeah." Kae whispered, heart pounding. "Hey Doll Face?"

"What's up, Princess Klutz?" He asked, and she heard the grin in his voice.

"You let me fall, and I'll tell everyone your deepest, darkest secret." She smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it, brat." He chuckled and opened the doors.

…

"Kae Dragmire, I promise to love you always, to be faithful, and be by your side through the good times and the bad. I promise to lift you when you are down and to be the light that guides you. You will never be alone, whether you like it or not." Laxus vowed, and Kae giggled.

"Laxus Dreyar, I promise to love you always, to be faithful, and to be by your side through the good times and the bad. I promise to lift you when you are down and to never let the shadows drown out your spark. You will never be without me by your side, whether you like it or not." Kae vowed, sensed his smirk.

"And by those vows, and with the witness of friends and family, as Guild Master of Fairy Tail, I pronounce you husband and wife!" Makarov exclaimed joyfully, "Laxus, kiss your bride already!"

The guild erupted into cheers as Laxus dipped Kae and kissed her deeply.

…

A month later, upon Laxus and Kae's return from their honeymoon, Makarov had made the announcement of his retirement and that he had chosen to make Laxus his successor and the new Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

 _A/N: Yeah, sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I've been so busy with work and Thanksgiving and all... But I think there will be just one more chapter after this one and this story will be complete. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far!_


	7. Joy

_**When the World Became Dark**_

 _Summary: Kae loses her sight in an accident while on a mission. She struggles day to day on how to cope and get around. But nothing is impossible with a family like the Fairy Tail Guild._

 _A/N: This story has no real plot, and it is just some short scribbles that are helping me cope. They can be read as oneshots in a way, and may not be in order. I'm just writing them as they come to me. The reason for this is that I got some news about a week ago that I am slowly going blind and in a few years I will completely lose my sight. I'm pretty devastated right now… Everything is a mess, and this story might be a mess too, but it's a way for me to get everything out._

 _OC Notes: Kae Dragmire's magic is Shadow Summon and Shadow Make. Laxus and Kae are in a relationship. Kae is part of the Thunder Legion. Kae's guild mark is dark purple and located under her left wrist. Kae is 21 years old and has long black hair and violet eyes. (May add more notes in future chapters)_

 _ **Chapter Seven-Joy**_

A year after Laxus and Kae's wedding Makarov announced his retirement. He then appointed Laxus as his successor and the ninth Master of Fairy Tail. And then a few months later Kae went to see Wendy, having been feeling unusually unwell.

...

"Hmm..." Wendy hummed thoughtfully, "May I listen to your stomach for a moment?"

"Uh...sure?" Kae furrowed her brow, thinking the request to be a bit strange.

She laid back on the infirmary bed and pulled her shirt up enough to expose her stomach. Kae felt Wendy lay her ear against her lower stomach and listen for a moment. But when the youngest Dragon Slayer drew in a sharp breath, Kae tensed nervously.

"Wendy...?" She murmured, unsure.

Wendy moved away and helped Kae sit back up.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kae pressed anxiously.

"Nothing's wrong, Kae-san." Wendy said, and Kae could hear the excitement in her voice. "Congratulations! You're pregnant, Kae-san!"

"Kae's jaw dropped in shock, "Wh-What?! Are you sure?!"

"Yes. From the sounds of it, besides your heart beat, I can hear two others. So I believe you're having twins." Wendy said, "I believe that would also make you around two months along."

"Oh wow..." Kae murmured, placing a hand on her tummy and smiling shakily. "It's kind of scary, and honestly one of my biggest fears since losing my sight. But... I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy."

"Don't worry, all of Fairy Tail will help and support you." Wendy said, grasping Kae's hands warmly.

"I know, thank you, Wendy." Kae said, squeezing the young healer's hands.

"That being said, I'm going to let Porlyusica know and I'm sure she'll want to do have you do check ups with either of us as you progress through your pregnancy." Wendy explained, "Also we'll need to go over you're diet and a bunch of other things. And also before I forget, Kae-san, you must not use your magic until the babies are born. Doing so will put too much strain on you and the babies, and you could miscarry."br /br /"I see... That will make things pretty difficult for me since I rely on my Shadow Summons for almost everything." Kae frowned unhappily, "That also means Laxus is probably going to have someone watching over me 24/7..."

"He means well, but I understand how you feel." Wendy said sympathetically/

"Oh well..." Kae sighed, "Can you lead me to his office? I'd like to tell him as soon as possible."

"Certainly!" Wendy said, standing up.

...

Kae knocked on Laxus' office door after Wendy left her side. A moment later Freed opened it and guided her in.

"Kae, how are you feeling?" Laxus asked from across the room, "Did you see Wendy?"

"Yeah, I did. Um, are you busy right now?" Kae asked hesitantly.

"No, we were doing some paperwork. But we just got to a good stopping point." Laxus said, and she heard him stand up and make his way to her.

"Freed? Are you still here?" Kae asked.

"Yes, Kae-sama. Do you need me to leave?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, sorry. I want to talk to Laxus alone." Kae said.

"Not a problem. I think I'll go see Mira about something to eat then. Let me know when you need me again, Master." Freed said, and she heard him leave the room.

"So...what's up?" Laxus asked cautiously.

Kae took Laxus' hand and carefully made her way to where she knew the sofa was.

"Well, you know how I've been getting sick and not feeling well for a while?" Kae asked, after they sat down. "And I should probably mention before I talked to Wendy I realized I haven't had my period for a while..."

Kae paused, listening to Laxus' reactions. She wasn't disappointed. Laxus drew in a quick, quiet breath, and Kae figured he was putting two and two together.

"Are you...pregnant?" He asked after a moment, voice sounding hopeful.

Kae smiled and nodded, "Wendy said she heard two heart beats other than my own, and told me I was about two months along."

Laxus moved to the floor and lifted Kae's shirt. He pressed his ear against her stomach. The next thing she knew Laxus had lifted her up in the air and spun her around, laughing happily.

"Twins! We're having twins!" He yelled joyfully.

Kae beamed as he said her down and hugged her tightly, pressing his face into her hair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

She knew what he was asking and sighed, but answered honestly.

"Terrified." She whispered. "And worried... Overwhelmed..."

"Kae..." Laxus murmured.

"What if... What if my blindness caused me to screw up? What if I can't protect them?" She asked, nearly getting hysterical. "What if they hate me, or grow to resent me because I can't be like normal mothers?"

"Hey, hey... Stop that." Laxus scolded gently. "You'll be a wonderful mother. You've never given up, and have overcome so much since the accident. This is just another learning experience. For me too. But I have complete and total faith in you. And you're not alone."

Kae wiped away the tears that had formed and leaned onto him.

"Thank you..." She sniffled.

Laxus squeezed her affectionately and pressed a kiss to her head.

"So, do we tell the guild now, or wait?" He asked.

Kae leaned back and grinned, "Why wait?"

Laxus chuckled as they stood up. He looped her arm with his and led her out of his office. They went over to the balcony that overlooked the busy main floor of the guild.

"Hey you guys, listen up!" Laxus yelled, and a clap of lightning quieted everyone. "Kae and I have an announcement to make!"

"We wanted you all to know right away, that Laxus and I are expecting! I'm about two months along and," Kae grinned, "according to Wendy, we're having twins!"

Several things then happened at once, and the guild erupted into deafening, excited cheer. Mira's squealing could be heard over all the noise, as Makarov spat out his ale and became jumping up and down while shouting, "Great grand-babies! Yahoo!" Evergreen declared herself the Godmother, which started a war between all the girls. Then it eventually turned into a typical Fairy Tail celebratory brawl.

...

The months went by and Kae's tummy grew. Of course due to not being able to use her magic, Laxus or one of the Thunder Legion was with Kae at all times. Predictably Kae snapped and threw a temper tantrum, and at times was thankfully able to find places to hide to have some peace. She knew having someone with her while she was vulnerable was a smart choice. Being the new guild Master's pregnant wife made her a prime target for possible enemies. But still, if she was coddled one more time...

...

Kae was now nine months pregnant and currently sitting at a table on the main floor in a safe corner away from the current brawl going on. Bixslow set a bowl down in front of her filled with her latest strange craving of melon balls drowned in caramel and mayonnaise, and made a face.

"I can feel your judging look, Bixy..." Kae frowned.

"Can you blame me?" He asked, "That looks gross..."

"Don't knock it until you try it." Kae shrugged.

"I'll pass..." He said, his babies repeating him.

"More for me then!" Kae sang and dug in.

Bixslow pretended to gag, causing Kae to fling a melon ball at him.

"Again, gross..." He muttered. "I hope Laxus gets back from the meeting soon so he can deal with your nasty cravings."

Kae snickered and then suddenly made a noise of discomfort, placing her hand on her large stomach. She felt everyone in the guild pause and collectively hold their breath. She waved her hand in dismissively, and everyone continued what they were doing.

"False alarm?" Bixslow asked tentatively.

"I think so..." Kae said, pushing her unfinished food away. "I'm a little tired though. I want to rest in Laxus' office."

"Alright." Bixslow said.

The two stood, but a suddenly sharp pain had Kae doubling over before they could even take a step.

"Kae!" Bixslow exclaimed.

Kae reached out and grabbed his arm. She opened her mouth to speak, but then something wet splashed at onto her feet and she froze in terror.

"Oh, Mavis...!" She squeaked, "My water just broke...!"

...

"Laxus! Where-ah!-is Laxus! I want him here now!" Kae yelled, griping the infirmary bed sheets in pain.

It had been a little over an hour since she had gone into labor. Wendy and Porlyusica were busy getting everything ready and making sure Kae was comfortable.

"Freed is still trying to reach him on the communications lacrima." Bixslow said, patting her shoulder,

"The counsel sure picked a great time to call a meeting with all the guild masters..." Evergreen scowled.

Suddenly there was a tremendous crash like thunder clapping upstairs and moments later the infirmary door was slammed open.

"Kae, I'm here!" Laxus called breathlessly.

He hurried over to her side and brushed her hair affectionately from her face.

"I was afraid-ow!-that you wouldn't m-make it back in time." Kae whimpered, "D-Did you teleport-ah!-a very long distance?"

"I'm sorry, love. We couldn't have any communication lacrima in the meeting." Laxus explained, "And yeah, but I'm fine, don't worry about me. Right now is all about you and our children."

Another contraction made her cry out as she tried to talk.

"It's time. All of you but the little human get out!" Porlyusica snapped.

She chased everyone but Wendy out. Well she tried to get Laxus out but Kae heard him give a low, dangerous growl.

"Stupid overprotective Dragon Slayers..." Porlyusica muttered, "You better stay out of the way, human, or I'll knock you out and have you dragged out of here."

...

A couple hours later Kae and Laxus welcomed Viktor and Viktorya Dreyar into the world.

"Can you tell me what they look like?" Kae asked, tiredly, as she touched their son's tiny face.

She felt Laxus, who was sitting next to her on the bed, shift their daughter in his arms.

"Viktor has your black hair and my blue eyes, and Viktorya has my blonde hair and your violet eyes." He said, voice still in awe of his children.

Kae smiled, "I sense strong magic in both of them." She said, and giggled, "But time will tell who they take after."

"And we'll take it one day at a time, just like we always have." Laxus said, leaning over to kiss Kae.

...

 **One person's tears, are everyone's tears. One person's struggles, are everyone's struggles. And one person's joy, is everyone's joy. That's what it means to be in a guild. That's what it means to be a family.**

...

 _ **Fin**_

 _A/N: Ending this with the longest chapter yet. Thank you everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. I'm both sad and relieved to see this end. Kae made it through her struggles of being blind, and hopefully I will too when the time comes that my sight goes. Alright y'all, peace out!_


End file.
